a Bloody Reunion
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: in this next instalment of the Werewolf Sora series, winry transforms for the first time and a long dead friend returns, can you guess who?


**MC:** wow, i am on a roll with this series.

 **Winry:** is this gonna hurt?

 **Sora:** Yes...Badly!

MC the Midget Dragon presents:

"A Bloody Reunion!"

(i do not own Digimon!)

almost 1 year has passed since Sora became a Werewolf, and now Winry, who is now a Werewolf herself, joins her on her journey to find and kill Fluffy...

the two decided to visit Obidia, Sora's hometown, but as they did a familiar set of eyes watched them.

"it's been a while..."

Sora decided to stay in a cabin in the woods, since this is Winry's first full moon, she wanted the two of them to be as far away from civilization as possible.

That night, the girls sat near a bonfire after dinner.

"is this goona be painfull?" asked Winry.

"i dunno, acording to the books i've read, the changes are different depending on the person." said Sora, "You'll most likely change first, then me.

Suddenly, Winry felt a hot, but pleasent sensation as her body began to glow bright, her dainty hands became strong but soft paws, her tail blossomed from behind as she slowly took the form of a large wolf, and suddenly that shape began to grow a little bit larger as the light began to fade.

in Winry's place, stood on all fours, was a large Platinum blonde wolf, her tail waved in the breeze, she looked around letting out a soft purr.

she approached Sora and nuzzeled her.

"glad to see you're enjoying yourself..." Sora said envious of her beauty.

soon Sora found herself dropping to her knees in pain as her Transformation kicked in, what pissed her the most was the fact that Winry's Change was quick and painless.

as her body twisted to her lupine form, the magnificent creature that was Winry saw how much in pain Sora was in, unlike Sora, a small piece of Winry was still there, however Winry was just along for the ride as her Animal self was still dominant.

after Sora had finished changing, she Stood before Winry, a bit dazed but okay, just then they heard clapping.

the person in question walked over and saw the two Werwolves, it was Fluffy, who had been hiding all this time!

"i Must say, Winry turned out a lot better than i though, i was sure that you would have died from blood loss, Nevertheless, i am impressed at both of you, but Winry, you look stunning!" she said, Fangs glistening in the night.

Before the two could retaliate however, howling could be heard all over the forest, out came Werewolves of every shape, size, age, and color.

"since you both came this far, i guess i can Explain my plan, i wish to create the perfect world, a world were Werewolves can live peacefully without fear, the only way is to make more like myself, and so i started doing so" she said, "now, i know what you're thinking, what if the people don't wanna be werewolves, well i say are you nuts, Werewolves don't Age, we can heal almost instantly, we have beastlike power and human intelect, who wouldn't want that?"

Sora charged at Fluffy but two other werewolves ponced on her!

"Still fighting it i see, no matter, soon you'll see things my way." said Fluffy as she crept closer.

Winry fought off the others, when all of a sudden a swarm of bats attacked Fluffy!

"Ack! Danm rodents! get off!" she hissed as they chased her and her followers away.

The two turned around to see a young girl no older than Sora she had light brown hair, had a black cowgirl hat black t-shirt blue Camo jeans, and sandals.

the sun rose and both girls changed back as the young girl took out her black umbrella.

"That...was...AWESOME! i never felt so powerfull, and to think i get to do this every full moon!" Winry said as she hugged herself, still reeling from the surge of power she felt.

"Glad _**You**_ enjoyed it, for me it's Hell!" said Sora, "more importantly who are you?"

The girl took off her hat, her skin was pale, and she had pink eyes that could out-shine Heaven.

"you really don't Remember Sora?" she said.

suddenly Sora began to remember her long dead friends.

"Mimi...?" said Sora.

"In the Flesh!" she smiled as she hugged her friend.

Tears flowed through her eyes as Sora nuzzeled Mimi, Her Mimi...

"But how? Dr. Cortex killed all of you!" Sora explained.

Mimi told the two the Tale of how Cortex used her friends for experiments, Mimi, who held her breath when the purple gas killed them, managed to escape but was bitten by a mutant bat, thus becoming a Vampire, she knew that Sora was still alive so she tracked her down.

after hearing this, Sora's anger overwhelemed her, she no longer wanted a cure, she just wanted revenge, and now with Winry and Mimi, she was going to have it!

"Fluffy can wait, We're going back to Wumpa island!" said Sora as the three girls joined hands...

THE END...?

 **MC:** and so Mimi joins the party!

 **Mimi:** you made me a Vampire...Cool!

 **Sora:** Cortex...you are dead!

 **Winry:** now things are heating up, glad i left home for this!

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
